The Rosebride
by DynnaChae
Summary: Alternate Universe. Pairings: Touga and Nanami Nanami's best friend, Sera, comes back to visit revealing a few secrets and playing matchmaker trouble ahead! LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Nanami's Best Friend

It caught half the population of Oothori Academy by surprise that Touga was standing, by himself during his lunch break, just talking idly amongst a group of school girls. Though this scene doesn't seem strange at all, it baffled people to not know where one particular girl was - his jealous little sister. The half of Oothori Academy that wasn't surprised, were already searching for her to make sure she was ok. Something was definitely wrong with this picture.   
  
Mitsuru found her first, waiting by the gates of Oothori Academy. Out of breath and almost ready to collapse from running around looking for her, Mitsuru leaned against the pillar and gazed at Nanami. "Nanami-sama, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm waiting, now go away." Nanami's gaze never shifted for a moment.  
  
Mitsuru was ready to comply, but he decided to ask first, "For who, Nanami-sama?"  
  
"I'm waiting for someone. Does that make you happy?" The taller, blonde girl turned to finally eye him with discontent.  
  
"I suppose. I'll go now." Tsuwabuki gathered the rest of his depleting energy to run off in once more. He didn't make it far before he fell, face first, onto the ground. A few classmates dragged him off and all was back to ... abnormal.  
  
Touga lifted his gaze to stare out the school gates the same time Nanami stood straight. A smile spread across both their faces, and the girls around Touga became just background noise. "Nanami?"  
  
Nanami spun around "Yes, onee-sama?"   
  
"Who are you waiting for?"  
  
A gentle, playful smile spread across her face. "Just an old friend."  
  
There was the sound of a cab door shutting, a polite "arigato gozaimasu" and a young girl bowed her head to wave the cab driver off. Nanami clasped her hands tight to control her excitement. A girl stood before her and Touga. Not a common sight to the students of Oothori, but well known by Nanami and Touga.  
  
The girl stood almost Touga's height. Her cyan hair fell in wavy locks around her eyes and down her back. When she took gaze upon Nanami and Touga, the silver disks in her eyes sparkled as if she hadn't seen them in years. She wore the colors of her own school on her uniform - baby blue and white. Her darker hue brought out her eyes which showed so much emotion right then.   
  
Nanami could barely speak, but stepped forward and attempted, anyway. "Sera... finally!" she almost whispered before falling into the girl's arms.  
  
Sera, as she was titled by Nanami, dropped her bags to catch Nanami and embrace her tightly. "Nana-chan!" She whispered in the same tone. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Not wanting to break up the lovely sight, Touga didn't want there to be a scene, so he coughed gently to get their attention. "Welcome back, Sera." He gently bent to pick up her bags and escort both ladies to the dormitory.  
  
Nanami wrapped her arms around one of Sera's and held on tight. The girls gossipped about random little things that they could, and it felt like they'd been there forever. Nanami finally broke off and held the girl's arms out. "Sera! You're so thin! You'll be able to fit into one of my uniforms! Come on! You'll look just like another Oothori student, just like you used to!"  
  
Sera laughed gently. "Oh, I don't know. Do I really want to come back?"  
  
Nanami frowned and clutched the girl's arms tighter. "You do!"  
  
"Very well, then. I'll become part of the student population while I visit." The tan girl gave Nanami a smile she was sure would do what she planned it to do.  
  
Nanami squealed as high as she could, bringing the attention Touga was hoping to avoid. Thankfully, they reached the dormitory and the doors closed behind them as everyone's heads turned.  
  
Utena, who had been stretching when Touga and the two girls passed by, stopped to glance at Sera. "Who was that?"  
  
Himemiya looked as blank as usual as she teased Chuchu with a cookie. "That was Wantanabe Natori. She used to be a student at our school, but she left to go to a school of performing arts and modelling."  
  
Utena looked impressed. "Wow. So she's back, now?"  
  
Anthy gave in and let Chuchu have the cookie. "No, she's back to visit her best friend."  
  
Utena raised a brow.   
  
"Nanami and Sera met through a debate program at school. They used to travel around with the debate team and soon grew very close. When Sera left, Nanami became even more attatched to Touga and a bit bitter."  
  
"You mean, Nanami was once nice?" The duelist nearly fell from her stretching position.  
  
"Nice-er. Sera influenced her a lot. She was a nice person, herself." Anthy looked sadder as she spoke more about her.  
  
"You called her Sera. So did Nanami and Touga, but that's not her name." Utena turned to gaze at Anthy.  
  
"Sera had an accident when she was young. Her family had a bad car accident and the glass from the back window shattered. It cut her back up pretty badly, but scars look like six angel wings raised from her skin. So they called her 'Seraphim', Sera for short."  
  
"Wow! You know a lot about her." Tenjou noticed Anthy's sad stare. "What's wrong?"  
  
"She was once a duelist of the Academy. She wasn't as good as Touga or Saionji, but she won a few times. She would tell me a lot about the past and her outside world." Anthy looked at Utena. "She was a lot like you."  
  
Utena smiled softly, feeling a bit happier that Anthy cared for some people. "Well, maybe she'll stop and talk to you when she sees you."  
  
"Oh, I don't know." Himemiya's green eyes hit the ground.  
  
"Heyyyy you two were friends! She'll remember you!" Tenjou stood up to run in place.  
  
Anthy looked up at her. "Maybe." The girl smiled slightly to herself.  
  
End of Ch 1  
  
A/N: Hmm nothing to report yet! Stick around for Ch. 2 


	2. Himemiya's Old Friend

"Right! So I told that Tenjou-san what's what and now she doesn't cross me anymore! She knows better!" Nanami boasted - lied- but boasted.  
  
Sera was accustomed to Nanami's ways. "Is that so, Nana-chan? Well now she knows better than to get in your way."  
  
The two girls sat across from each other at the dinner table. Touga sat at the head of the table, just watching the two girls speak as if it brought him the greatest joy in the world. People wouldn't be able to tell from outward appearances, but Touga loved it most when Nanami was happy. She seemed so different whenever Sera was around. Not to mention the soft spot he had for the girl as well.   
  
Touga remembered the times he'd walk through the halls, holding Sera's books after the accident. Although her left arm was broken, she was able to write with her right hand so she returned to classes. Sera's classmates, always helped her out as best they could. Touga, being chairperson that year and every year following, always did the best he could. Over time, the two grew close. Though Touga felt deeply for the girl, Nanami inched her way into the young woman's heart through debate team. Sera felt she was in debt to Touga's kindness, and so she befriended Nanami and became a big-sister figure to her. Nanami took well to this, and Touga got to spend more time with them as Sera would sneak out of her dormitory at night to spend the night in Nanami's room. She'd often invite Touga for a late-night junk-food binge with Nanami and they'd spend hours laughing and joking about school matters.  
  
They were growing up, now. The Red haired duelist rested his head in his hand and listened to Sera as she spoke.  
  
"Newtype wanted to do a spread of me tomorrow. Since it's over here, I was excited and that's when I phoned you. I didn't have time to explain all of that - mother and father had already packed for me and I was out the door."  
  
Nanami clapped her hands together. "Sera! Did you hear?!" She held up her ring finger.  
  
Sera's eyes widened. "Oh dear! They've made you a duelist!" She turned to give Touga a mock-irritated look. "Now why would your mean big brother do that?!"  
  
Touga put up his hands in defense and laughed. "It wasn't me who chose her. Ends of the World has his own agenda! I'm just the messenger."  
  
"Aah, Nana-chan? Should we kill the messenger?" Sera's eyes locked onto Touga's deep blue ones and flashed with amusement.   
  
Nanami brushed her hand against her big brother's and smiled softly. "Let him live a little longer."  
"You're both so kind. It's getting late, should we retire to our rooms for the evening?" Touga stood up slowly.  
  
"I'm a bit sleepy. I didn't sleep much when I found out you were coming back. I'll lay your uniform out, Sera." Nanami hugged Touga a little too tight around the neck and dashed off.  
  
When Nanami's footsteps faded, Sera stopped Touga in his tracks. "Guard her with your life, Touga... don't let her become part of the game."  
  
"I'll do my best." was all Touga said before walking away.  
  
"Touga..." Sera's eyes seemed lost in melancholy.  
  
Touga said nothing, but turned around.   
  
"I've missed you, Touga..." The girl spoke softly.  
  
Touga's eyes twinkled, and he nodded. Bowing completely at the waist, he excused himself to go to his room.  
  
Not really feeling tired, Sera pushed opened the door to find Nanami fast asleep on one side of the bed. On the other, the covers were rolled down for Sera to slip right in. The girl brushed Nanami's bangs back and kissed her forehead before slipping out the front door of the Kiryuu dormitory.  
  
Sera walked for a bit, taking in the old and new scenery. She stood at the door of the rose house and peered in. Cold memories came back to her and she wrapped her arms around her thin body. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time she handled a rose. It wasn't for a very very long time. Sera pressed her hand against the glass, absorbing the coldness of the pane. She was about to push off when a familiar voice startled her.  
  
"Sera..."  
  
The cyan haired girl slowly turned around. "Anthy...koi". Sera cleared her throat and began again. "Himemiya."  
  
The shorter girl stepped out of the shadows. In her hand, she held a watering can. "Have you come to admire the roses?"  
  
Sera just shook her head in a no fashion.  
  
The green-eyed girl just walked by her and entered the rose house.  
  
Sera took a deep breath and followed her in. "Of all the places I remember, this has to be the freshest in my mind. How frightening it all must be... such a beautiful cage they've created...". Not being able to handle anymore, Sera stepped out of the house and stood on the step. "I want to see you again, Himemiya."  
  
Anthy turned to face her. "You can watch the new duelist. Her name is Tenjou Utena."  
  
Sera nodded and turned to return to the dormitory.  
  
End of Ch. 2  
A/N: Woy... it's going to take long to get to the damn point x_x 


	3. Photoshoot

Wantanabe Natori, otherwise known as "Sera" by her friends sat behind Touga with a brush clutched in her hand. Touga stared aimlessly in front of him as Sera ran the brush through his hair a few times. "Will you escort me to the photo shoot?" The girl pushed her own wavy hair over her shoulders.  
  
"If you'd like me to." Touga didn't sound enthusiastic.  
  
Sera's eyes lowered. "You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't be offended."  
  
Touga took the brush from the girl's hands and turned to face her. "It won't be a problem at all."  
  
Sera's face flushed as Touga stared into her eyes. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Just thinking about things..." Touga fumbled with the brush in his hair.  
  
Sera smiled to herself and turned her back to him. She shook her hair free which was Touga's queue to help her. The chairman happily complied and ran the brush through her hair. "Thinking about things like what?"  
  
"Well, this brings back old memories..." Touga laughed.  
  
"Don't change the subject, Kiryuu"  
  
"I'm just worried about how Nanami will feel once you leave again. When you left, she was upset and shut herself in her room all week. She came out, and she was a different person. What's going to happen to her this time?" Touga dropped the brush at the girl's side.  
  
"Nothing will happen, because Nanami is more mature now. She knows I'll always be there for her. We're best friends." Sera ran her fingers across the school tie. It's red and yellow striped pattern always looked so weird against the green and white of the school's colors.   
  
"I've never seen her shine so bright as when she's with you. It's almost..." Touga stared off.  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Nothing." Kiryuu stood to his feet and extended his hand to help Sera up. "Let's walk around campus a bit and meet old faces."  
  
"I'd like that." The girl's silver eyes regained their brightness.  
  
A few of the female classmates dashed over to Sera quickly. They'd all remembered each other and were eager to welcome their new friend back. The girls chatted briefly before breaking off. Sera stopped in front of the duelist arena and pressed her hand to her heart. "How sad this place feels..."  
  
"You're free, Sera, don't look back." Touga placed his hand on her shoulder and the two walked away.  
  
"Chuchu! Come back!!!" The pesky rodent had made off with Utena's crackers. The girl didn't look up in time to completely mow Sera over. Rubbing her head, Utena stood up and apologized a million times. Touga placed his hand to his mouth and let out a soft giggle.  
  
"Utena-san, meet Wantanabe Natori. She was a student from here." Touga handed her Chuchu who has already eaten all the crackers.  
  
Utena extended her ring-bearing hand to shake Sera's. The girl glanced down at the rose crest and then slowly shook Utena's hand. "Pleased to meet you!"  
  
"Likewise" Sera stared at the ring. "Are you the current victor of the duels?"  
  
Utena pulled her hand away and frowned. "I am..."  
  
Having nothing more to say, Sera walked past Utena, connecting shoulders with her for a moment. She leaned over, close to the girl's ear and whispered, "Take better care of her than I did...". With that, Sera walked away with Touga.  
  
The pink haired duelist stood ramrod straight, but didn't turn around to see Sera off. They walked off into separate directions.  
  
"Sera! I saved you a seat!" Nanami pulled a chair out from the table in the cafeteria.   
  
"Oh! I shouldn't eat this close to a shoot! I'm fine. We'll pig out afterwards!" Sera sat down anyway.   
  
"We shouldn't waste more time than we have to if we want to be on time. I'm sure you have to put on makeup and so on..." Touga sipped a cup of tea.  
  
Sera slowly stood up. "Yes, that's true."  
  
The photo shoot was a new experience for Nanami. (Not for Touga who seemed to be Akio's main subject XD...). The girl admired the way the beauticians curled Sera's hair and applied light make up to the girl's already distinct features. Once finished, Sera turned around to seek Nanami's approval of her look. Nanami stood up and placed a pair of diamond earrings in the taller girl's hands. "Remember these? You gave them to me when you left the first time. Wear them and you'll look perfect." Nanami kneeled by Sera's side and helped her put them on.  
  
Touga lingered in the back, watching the chemistry between the two women. His main focus was on Nanami and how she became so much like Sera when the two were together. Deep inside, he knew he wasn't her birth brother, and that any love between them was simply sibling affection each other shared. It bothered Touga, though, because he'd felt sibling affection for Nanami, but this kind of love wasn't the kind that he felt for his little sister, it was the way he'd feel about a woman that had captured his heart. Indeed, Nanami had grown up to blossom into a kind and gentle young lady. He knew parts of her that Oothori's student body would never know. Nanami just believed in her big brother, and they thrived off each other.  
  
Touga found a wall to lean against, and continued to watch their behavior. Nanami placed her hand to her mouth as Sera whispered something that made her blush. The blonde girl turned to face her big brother and waved innocently. Touga waved back, but felt a blush rush to his face. Afraid of how someone would take it, he let his bangs fall over his face and peeked out from behind them.  
  
Sera was set up in some basic positions. She leaned against a pole, walked down a set of stairs, held onto a hat in a windy setting, she even took a few advertisement pictures, holding up a bottle of Yogloo and a peace sign. Nanami took delight in watching Sera captivate the camera crew, as the photographer said nothing more than "left, right, GOOD!" over and over again. After about thirty rolls of film, Sera was ready for a break.  
  
"Come to me, Nana-chan!" Sera held her hands out and welcomed the girl into her arms. The photographer took advantage of the moment to snap a few school girl pictures of them while they sat on a bench in front of a meadow scenery backdrop. Without really acknowledging the cameraman, Nanami and Sera conversed as they normally would, sharing a glass of juice and teasing each other.   
  
"Onee-sama. Come." Nanami beckoned. She moved over and made a place for Touga to seat himself on the bench. Touga smiled and pleasantly obliged as the girls included him in their conversation. All in Oothori Academy attire, they sat around in conversation as the photographer snapped pictures for the fun of it.  
  
"If you'll excuse me a moment..." Sera stood up and walked over to the cameraman. She whispered something into his ear and watched as his grin spread from ear to ear. Spinning around to face Touga and Nanami, Sera shouted "Smile!" and retreated to freshen her makeup.  
  
The Kiryuu siblings stared in confusion as the photographer loaded his camera with another roll of film. "Natori-sama has laid out costumes for you to wear. She hoped you would model as well."  
"Me?" Touga pointed to himself.  
  
"Huh?" Nanami's head tilted in confusion.  
  
The photographer held out his hand to show them where two duelist uniforms and a pair of shoji screens stood.   
  
"She's good..." Touga laughed and scratched his head.  
  
Nanami loosened her tie as she walked to the screen. "Too good."   
  
"I'd like to get a few pictures of you two before Sera comes in with her new costume." The photographer pointed to a backdrop of a rose garden.   
  
They took countless pictures together, Touga and Nanami. Each of them silently wondered what in the world Sera had planned for them. A few more pictures and the photographer backed away to allow Sera to enter the shoot once more. Touga's face flushed when he gazed upon Sera who didn't look so eager herself. "This is my way of telling you something, Nana-chan. I'll explain it to you when we get home..."  
  
Two duelists stood, swords brandished, over an elegant young woman holding a rose between her fingers. She sat on the floor so that the puffy lining of her dress rose up and made her seem to be rising out of a silver rose. Two duelists and a bride. Nanami glanced down at Sera who glanced up at her at the same time. Locking eyes, the girls and Touga finished the unexpected photo shoot and set out for Oothori Academy.  
  
The ride back was incredibly silent as tension grew thick enough to cut with a knife. Sera sat with her head turned to face out the window. Her head being supported by her hand as she was deep in thought. They reached the dormitory at nightfall when, surely, everyone should've been asleep. Instead, Himemiya Anthy stood at the door of the Kiryuu dormitory and waited patiently.  
  
Sera's face changed from worried to devastated as she gazed upon Anthy who never rose her head to acknowledge the three. "Could you take Nanami off to bed please, Touga. I want to speak with Himemiya alone."  
  
Touga carried the sleeping girl inside and nodded at Himemiya who slowly bowed and turned to face Sera. "Let's go."  
  
Anthy's expression never changed. "Where?"  
  
"To the Duelist Arena..." Sera turned to face the forbidden forest.  
  
End of Ch. 3  
A/N: Aah! now we're getting somewhere! 


	4. The Rose That Blooms Once Every 15 Years

Sera clutched Anthy's hand tight as she took the elevator straight up to the center of the duelist arena. There, the girl who had disappeared half-way there, stood naked before her. With a soft expression, Sera crossed her hands in front of Himemiya and dressed the girl in a most distinctive ensemble. The cyan-haired girl, herself, wore an outfit that would baffle the minds of others, but Himemiya stared at her with a nostalgic gleam in her eyes.   
  
"I hate this place..." Sera wrapped her arms around her slim figure and gazed back at Anthy who had been busy pulling her hair out of her uniform.  
  
"Tomorrow will be quite a busy day..." was all Himemiya said.  
  
"Indeed it will be." Sera sighed slowly. "Let's go to bed. Goodnight, Himemiya..."  
  
Himemiya followed behind Sera. "Sleep well, Seraphim."  
  
In the morning, Nanami gazed around her bedroom, but what she seemed to be looking for wasn't there. A crumpled uniform was thrown over a chair. Nanami pushed her blankets off her legs and dashed through the halls of her dormitory. She reached the kitchen, a breathless mess and gazed maniacally at Sera who had just slid her chopsticks out of her mouth and set them down. She was engaged in a deep conversation with Touga, who laughed softly at something the girl said.  
  
"Sera..." Nanami stepped into the kitchen and stood by her dearest friend.  
  
"Nana-chan. Get dressed! You'll be late for school!" Sera seemed to ignore the girl's frustration.  
  
"Sera, what are you wearing?" The blonde girl's face flushed.  
  
Sera gazed down at her simple suit. A black blazer and a pair of black slacks. The gold buttons reflected the sunlight pouring in from a window. The rose clipped to her chest bore the color of her cyan hair. The golden chain draped from her neck to her shoulder and was secured to a hook underneath a metal rod on her shoulder. Affixed to her waist, the most elegant sword with a dragon as the hilt dangled. "I wanted to tell you something, Nana-chan. There will be a meeting afterschool. You must be there along with all of the other duelists." Sera said nothing more, but drew the rose from it's clip and walked out of the dormitory.  
  
"Onee-sama?" Nanami's eyes watered a bit.  
  
Touga's expression went from stoic to miserable as he watched Nanami squirm in discomfort, thinking of what Sera could have to say. Without really thinking about it, he rested his hands on her shoulders and drew her closer. "I'll always be here for you, Nanami."  
  
"Onee-sama?" the girl gazed up at him in confusion. They met eyes and she turned away to blush slightly.   
  
Touga sighed slowly. "Do you... remember that night when I was practicing my sword fighting and you stopped me. That night you asked me to kiss you and I wouldn't. Do you remember?"  
  
Nanami blushed. "I do."  
  
"If I would've kissed you that night, Nanami, I would've been more than just your brother. I would've been your sinful desire." the boy locked eyes with her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nanami felt her face turning red.  
  
"I'm saying I want to kiss you - but not like a brother should..." Touga moved in closer.  
  
"Then kiss me like you love me, Touga..." the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer. So close that they could feel each other's breaths on their lips.   
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist, Touga drew Nanami into a passionate kiss. His lips parted, inviting himself into Nanami's waiting mouth. Their tongues entwined as their souls seemed to bond and become one. A kiss they both wished would last forever came to it's regretted end. Nanami slowly opened her eyes and pressed her fingers to her lips. Touga's face showed of his emotions as he blushed furiously. Without making the situation more intense for either of them, he stepped back. "You should get ready for the meeting..."  
  
Utena had stood frozen in one position for almost ten minutes just staring. Staring in horror, staring in shock, staring in fear of Himemiya. The girl had sat, cross-legged, on a chair with a tea cup between two fingers. Her royal purple rose seemed to blend in perfectly with the hair cascading down her back and shoulders. She never paid attention to Utena's reaction, but closed the last two buttons of her duelist's blazer and stood up to leave for her own meeting. She clutched the sword of Dios in her hands before it vanished. She finally acknowledged Utena, and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder to show that she was really real. She then bent over to pick up the cyan rose and inspect it. "It blooms only once every fifteen years. It blooms to deliver another part of the prophecy - as well as reveal all truths." Anthy rested the rose on the table and gently shook Utena. "Come, you've been challenged."  
  
In the elevator to the duelist arena, Himemiya leaned against the wall and glanced at Utena who had remained dumbfoundedly silent this whole time. She smiled softly.   
  
"wh... who... whe... why... WHAT?! What is going on?!" She finally managed to get a word out of her throat.  
"You'll learn something, today. Something about the original bride of the games. The true prize. The only one that can open the door to the illusion. You'll learn it all today." Anthy rested her hands at her sides as the door to the arena opened.  
  
The arena looked like the arena, except for the fact that it was completely covered by cyan roses. It looked more like an endless field of roses instead of an arena. At one end, Nanami stood more in shock than Utena, who stood on the other side of the arena. The members of the game all stood back on the platform, overlooking Himemiya, Nanami, Utena and Sera.   
  
"My duel... my final duel..." Sera stepped towards Utena.   
  
Utena stepped backwards. "Draw your sword..."  
  
"Oh this thing?" Sera drew the sword that rested on her side from it's holder. She tossed the sword off the platform and never looked back. "That's not my sword..." she kept walking towards Utena.  
  
The pink haired duelist turned to Anthy. "You do have the sword, don't you?"   
  
Himemiya held out the sword of Dios with her own hand and thrust it into the ground. She nodded at Utena and stepped back.  
  
"I don't understand any of this, but if you forfeit by not having a sword, I'll remove your rose so maybe all of this insanity can stop." Utena pulled the sword from the ground and walked to meet up with Sera.  
  
"And what if that's what I want you to do?" Sera smiled softly and stopped walking.  
  
Utena positioned the sword to cut the other girl's rose off. "Then you challenged me for no reason."  
  
"Oh, I have my reasons..." Sera raised her right hand high into the air. The sword of Dios vanished from Utena's hand.  
  
Utena looked around perplexed. "Where did it go?! Himemiya!"  
  
Anthy pointed at Sera who stood in the dress of the rose bride. "It belongs with the bride of the duels..."  
  
Tenjou turned around and stared in shock as Sera brought her hands together. Slowly pulling apart, the sword rose from her chest. The girl removed it herself and positioned herself into a dueling stance. Behind Utena, the dragon sword landed where the Sword of Dios was once planted. The girl drew the sword from the ground, but had to dodge quickly as Sera's blade sliced straight down her front. The two girls began the duel, but Utena was no match for Sera's stealth and strategy. After much time ducking and dodging, Utena's back slammed into a wall, and she fell to her knees. Sera didn't charge to attack, but stood and took in the scent of a pink rose she held in her hand. Utena patted her chest quickly, but didn't find her rose on her chest.  
  
"How did you...?" The blue eyed girl continued to be shocked more and more as time progressed.  
  
Sera threw the rose at Utena's feet. "I cut it from you when I drew the Sword of Dios from myself. It's the magic of the first bride..."  
  
"The first Rose Bride..." Himemiya followed up.  
  
Sera's eyes closed as the arena turned pitch black. The sky was replaced with the static of that of a television screen. A picture faded in.   
  
"Witch! Witch!!!"   
  
Little Himemiya Anthy pressed herself against a door as her prince lay dying before her eyes. Losing all hope, she jumped from a window in the back of the barn and ran as fast as her feet could take her. Behind her, people chased her with torches and swords, determined to kill her. Blinded by tears, Himemiya didn't see the young girl she crashed into. The girl gazed down at Himemiya's pathetic form with cold, unfeeling silver eyes.   
  
"Help me!" Himemiya clung to the girl's bridal gown and wept into the full skirt.  
  
The girl rested the rose that she was tending to into a vase and crouched down. "What is the matter?"  
  
"People call me witch and chase me! They're trying to kill me!" Anthy clung to the girl with fear.  
  
Without caring much, Sera stood up again. "And you don't want to die?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Do you want to be free from these people and their emotions?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Do you want to be free of your own emotions?" Sera's eyes seemed to be lost in their own world.  
  
Himemiya's eyes pleaded for release as the sounds of the angry village people closer. "I WANT TO BE FREE OF EVERYTHING! PLEASE SAVE ME!!!"  
  
Sera said nothing, but drew a sword from her chest. Anthy stared in fear, but said nothing. "The price of your freedom is to hold this sword..."  
  
"I will! OK!" Himemiya started to lose her patience.  
  
"You will be a bride, someday..." Sera's soft smile only struck fear on Himemiya.  
  
Pulling her arm as far back as she could, Sera drove the sword into the Anthy's heart. Her tiny frame crumpled and fell to the floor. "But why?"  
  
Sera gazed down at her. "It's only the first one. A million more will follow, so brace yourself for you are free of this world and the next and the next. You'll live forever as a marionette, but your emotions have died with this sword's entrance into your body. As I said, you will be a bride someday." The girl looked over her shoulder as the villagers' heads started to peek over the top of the hill. Sera decided to leave now. "Remember, little one, your prince will save you." Sera's form vanished, but her dress remained.  
  
Himemiya threw her hands to her chest to stop the bleeding, but realized there was no bleeding there. She searched for the sword, but it seemed to have vanished as well. Finding it too late to run, she sat there and awaited the villagers so that she may die. There was the clashing of metal against each other, the hiss of fire as it danced wildly on a torch, then there was absolute silence all around her. Anthy quickly lifted her head to look around. In the distance, her eyes caught a hearse driving by and a limosine behind it. She thought she caught the glimpse of a pink-haired girl, but that kind of sight was not natural and so she turned back to face the villagers.  
  
"Little girl, have you seen a witch around here?" One of the villagers stepped forward.  
  
A bell rang in the distance.  
  
"No." The girl's lifeless green eyes fell back to the grass.  
  
"Were we looking for a witch?" A confused villager asked.  
  
"I'm... not sure..." Another one answered.  
  
There was the loud chatter of confusion in the crowd of villagers before they all turned to go back to their village, not remembering what drove them out in the first place. Anthy ran alongside them, towards the shed where she had left Dios. Throwing back the door, she realized that he was gone.  
  
**the sound of metal colliding**  
  
"There will be a million more swords..."  
  
The girl didn't even bother to run as her fate was already decided. She only hoped that her prince would save her one day.  
  
When the static cleared, the three duelists and Sera all stood in tensed silence. Finally, Sera turned towards Utena. "Keep this sword until you change the world. Do not let it go a second before." She pressed the sword into Utena's hand and closed her fingers around it.  
  
"But... wait!" Utena stepped forward.  
  
Sera looked over her shoulder and smiled softly at Utena. "There's nothing more I can say. That's all you need to know." The girl turned and walked towards Nanami who had turned her back completely. "Nana-chan?"  
  
"How could you not tell me?" The girl bit down hard on her bottom lip.  
  
Sera looked considerate, "I'm sorry, Nana-chan. I couldn't tell anyone. I still shouldn't have, but I did because it was why I really came back. I booked that model shoot for myself. I knew it would get me close enough to Oothori and then I could stay here." Sera took Nanami's hand and turned her around to face her. "It'll save you in the end. I promise."  
  
"I don't understand." The smaller duelist whispered.  
  
"I know. You don't have to. I did it to save her as well." Sera and Nanami both glanced at Utena.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the Council of the Red Rose sees no reason to pursue her. I can't say more." The silver eyed girl held up the cyan rose. "It delivers another part of the prophecy, as well as all truths."  
  
Himemiya reached out and gently tugged on Utena's hand. "Let's go back to the dorms."  
  
"If I lost the duel, Himemiya, doesn't she take you?" Utena never turned to go with Himemiya.  
  
"She's no longer a duelist, nor is she a bride, but she will forever be bound to the Council of the Red Rose, and can duel if she pleases."  
  
"You never told me of this Council."   
"I don't even know much about it. I just know it's the real reason why Sera left." Himemiya clasped both her hands around Utena's and tried to lead the girl out of the arena.  
  
Sera lay back in the roses and smiled contentedly. "Aah this is nice."  
  
"I... I kissed Touga this morning. When you left the kitchen. I'm sorry..." Nanami blushed brightly.  
  
"Hah!" Sera sat up quickly. "Hey, what are you sorry about?" She stopped laughing.  
  
Nanami's face flushed. "Don't... don't you and him... aren't you two in love?"  
  
Sera's face dropped. "Me???" she pointed to herself. "With Touga??" She pointed to Touga who started blinking in confusion. "That Touga?" Sera fell back laughing.  
  
The smaller duelist grew angry. "Sera! It's not funny!"  
  
The girl turned on her side and curled up into a ball, in pain from laughing too hard. "Nana-chan. For as long as I've known you, I've kept two secrets from you. One of them was that I was the first Rose Bride. The second is that I don't like men." She snickered again and straightened her body out.  
  
"Oh..." Nanami blushed "Oh dear..."  
  
"Nana-chan, don't worry. I'm not in love with you." Sera sat up and smiled softly, running her fingers through the girl's hair and comforting her.  
  
Nanami sighed in relief. "Oh good!" A mischievous smile spread across her face. "Who do you have a crush on?"  
  
Sera gazed at the one purple rose amidst the thousands of cyan ones in the arena's new setup. "I cannot say." She smiled and stood up. "Let's go back to the dorms, ne? Tomorrow is my last day here."  
  
"You're always free to leave and enter these gates as you please. You're so lucky you're not a prisoner of these duels." Nanami followed behind Sera.  
  
The girl stopped to pick a single pink rose from the grounds of the arena. "You're always a prisoner... unless your nobility can set your free."  
  
End of Ch 4. 


	5. Comes and Goes Like the Wind

Wantanabe Natori, a.k.a. "Sera" came to Oothori Academy a normal girl, and will leave, the most feared woman by the duelists. She was a calm girl, so quiet and reserved. She never brought harm to a single living thing, and spent time staring out as far as her eyes could see - to the future of life... and of living. It almost seemed like she was a dream sometimes - she'd come and go with the wind, never really making herself a permanent impact in anyone's life. She was just a walking miracle.  
  
Not wanting to go back and say goodbye just yet, Sera leaned against the large telescope stationed in the observatory. She gazed out of a window, not really focusing on anything in particular. Her back pressed against the cold cylinder, she could feel the scars carved into her back. Wings. Six individual wings, carved into her back. She was a six-winged angel. Seraphim to those who knew her well. They'd claim she was an angel if they were ever questioned, but they needn't be. You knew you were in the presence of an angel when you were with her.  
  
Not too far away, a man sat in the presence of an angel. His green eyes pierced her soul, searching for a greater depth she denied him. Akio crossed his legs and threw his arm over the top of the couch as he watched Sera gaze out hopelessly. It almost seemed as if she didn't want to go. He smiled softly at his ignorance. Even he didn't know much about Sera. As Ends of the World, he wasn't needed in the Council of the Red Rose, he was on his own mission.   
  
The two most dangerous people stood together, in silence. Both watching something different. Both with their minds in different places. The first Rose Bride and Ends of the World gazed into the depths of the unseen, but never saw anything more than what was on the surface. Sera lowered her head as she pushed herself off of the telescope.   
  
To speak in the moment would ruin it completely. Sera chose to say nothing and smiled softly at Akio. Her silent thank you for letting her hide out there was acknowledged, and the girl slipped out of the observatory as quickly as she came in. Akio leaned back against the seat and continued staring where Sera stood. He wondered if she ever realized that she was the reason why people believe in miracles. She was an angel, after all.  
  
As Sera passed through the courtyards of the Academy, she felt a great calm pass over the school. It felt as if time, itself, had stood still to acknowledge her passing through this sacred place. A place where miracles stopped, where shining things and life itself was devoured. Oothori Academy, a prison - a floral hell for all those who were damned to this place. A life entered and a soul-less shell left. She was the exception, though. She was the saved one. The miracle that everyone hoped to achieve - to make it out alive.  
  
She bit her bottom lip before pulling open the door to the dormitory where Touga and Nanami lived. She expected for her peace to come to an end when Nanami realized she was home. Instead, the dorm was quieter than the courtyards. She sighed slowly, hoping to not disturb any happenings in the dorm.   
There was a light giggle from Touga's bedroom. Sera smiled, happy that the school was back to it's usual behavior. The Chairperson had snuck a girl into his room to spend a sinful evening with. She pressed her hand against the door to open it. She never cared what she walked in on, she just wanted to say goodbye.  
  
The girl could do nothing but blush.  
  
Entangled in the sheets of Touga's luxurious bed, Nanami tried to muffle her giggles. Touga's hair cascaded across her chest and off the side of the bed as the two stared into each other's eyes. She almost didn't want to break the happy couple up, but it would be wrong to leave without expressing her gratitude for their hospitality. She raised her hand to gently rap at the door with her knuckles.  
  
She stopped, though. A new idea came to mind...  
  
Touga laced his fingers between Nanami's as the girl slept. He noticed that she never slept with her ring. It didn't shock him, as he didn't sleep with his either. They didn't think to consider they'd gone missing for a while. It wasn't until the two got up to have dinner later that evening that they found the rings, laying in the center of cyan rose petals. Petals laid out strategically to look like six angel wings spread across the dinner table. In the middle of it, their rose signet rings bore cyan roses - the symbol of duelist blessed by an angel.   
  
"Arigatou" was all that was left on a card beside the table.   
  
Nanami smiled softly as she rested her head on Touga's chest.  
  
Sera stopped at the gates one more time to gaze back at Oothori before she'd have to leave for good. She wasn't surprised to find Himemiya standing there with her hands clasped and a polite smile. Back in her regular school uniform, she extended her hand to hold out a purple rose the same time the girl held out a cyan rose. They stared at each other for a moment. Sera closed her arms around Himemiya to embrace the girl. She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, searching for Anthy's heartbeat before turning her free. Before they separated, Sera whispered in the girl's ear...  
  
"Soon..."  
  
Without more than a nod, both girls walked off in separate directions. Anthy walked back to her dorm, never looking back, and Sera walked off into the darkness towards her waiting prince. (or should I say princess?)  
  
"Back to the castle, Nayru?" The silver-eyed girl looked a bit sad.  
  
"The only home you know." Sera's companion responded, drawing Sera into her arms and smiling softly.  
The two vanished off in a gust of wind. A cyan rose lay where they last stood.  
  
A true blessing, everlasting.  
  
To my impact angels: be not afraid to leave your impact dream upon the world.  
  
Love,   
Seraphim.  
  
End!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: I tried not to put dialogue in the last chapter because I wanted to convey feelings. Sera's last feelings of seeing the world she left behind.   
  
I think I already said it but... I DO NOT own Shoujo Kakumei Utena, nor do I own the characters of said anime. They are products of Chiho Saito and Be Papas. Thanks for reading, though! 


End file.
